Verdad o Reto
by Sxkxitx
Summary: —Besa a Sasuke. —Su mandíbula casi cae al suelo, los demás no evitaron reír, incluso Neji soltó una risa al ver la cara del Uchiha llena de colores. —No... No creo que sea conveniente. — Dijo ella.—A Sasuke no le molestara, lo se—Agrego el rubio./sasusaku/shikaino/naruhina y nejiten.


Verdad o Reto

Sakaita

.

Verdad o Reto

.

SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen, Naruhina

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS

.  
.

VERDAD O RETO, CAPITULO UNICO

Era un día lluvioso, no había mucho que hacer solo estaban ellos varados en casa de Naruto, todo comenzó cuando Sakura y Sasuke fueron a casa del rubio para ver en que condiciones estaba ya que hace unos días se había enfermado por comer algo en mal estado, Tsunade dijo que como equipo que eran debían cuidar de su amigo, Sasuke a regana dientes acepto, no tenia mas opción. Después llego Hinata quien estaba preocupada por el chico que le gustaba, Neji la acompaño con un tazón de ramen casero y un poco té, en el camino Ino les contó que ella también iría a casa del rubio ya que buscaba a Sakura, al llegar se dieron cuenta que estaba Shikamaru y TenTen, larga historia.

El rubio se puso muy feliz de ver a todos sus amigos ahí, después de comer un aguacero se soltó, Hinata dijo que mejor se esperaran a que bajara la lluvia, Shikamaru agrego que Hinata tenia la razón y era mejor esperar que pescar un resfriado. Neji, Sasuke y Shikamaru junto a Naruto miraban el televisor, una película de acción, mientras las chicas se pintaban las uñas, menos mal que Ino traía sus esmaltes en su súper bolso. Entonces se escucho una pequeña explosión, Naruto y Sakura corrieron a la ventana un transformador estallo y con ello la luz se fue.

—Juguemos algo. —Dijo Ino animada.

—Vamos cubitos, todos jugaremos. — Decía TenTen mientras jalaba a Neji y a Sasuke del sofá, todos se sentaron en círculo en el suelo.

—Esto es ridículo, no tenemos doce años. — Menciono Sasuke a regañadientes.

—Oh, Sasuke-kun, será divertido. —Dijo Sakura logrando un leve sonrojo en el chico, se veía linda, sus diecisiete le sentaban bien.

—Bueno, girare esta botella y jugaremos verdad o reto. —Menciono TenTen. Giro la botella quedando con TenTen e Ino.

—Verdad— Escogió la rubia.

— ¿Es cierto que eres novia de Sai?

Ino se sonrojo pero negó de inmediato — No! , solo he salido con el últimamente por que me enseña dibujo.

Ino giro ahora la botella y esta quedo apuntando a Naruto y Hinata debía preguntar, se puso como un tomate y muy nerviosa.

— ¿Verdad o reto, Naruto-kun?

—Verdad, hoy me siento sincero. —Respondió con una sonrisa, Hinata lo medito y pregunto si el aun gustaba de Sakura, el equipo siete se tenso, el rubio soltó una carcajada —Sakura-chan dejo de gustarme a los catorce.

Sakura suspiro aliviada, sabia que Hinata amaba a su rubio amigo. Naruto puso a girar y callo con Shikamaru y Sasuke —Verdad—Se anticipo Sasuke, Shikamaru miro al techo e hizo una mueca de que estaba pensando.

— ¿Por que regresaste a Konoha?, nadie sabe por que has vuelto, nos intriga saberlo —Sakura agradecía mentalmente a Shikamaru por ser tan imprudente.

Sasuke lanzo un poco de aire por la boca —Bien. Termine lo que tenia que hacer, y ahora pienso en mi futuro.

— ¿Que clase de futuro, hijos, esposa? —Ino comenzó a preguntar mientras Sakura la linchaba con la mirada. Sasuke miro a la pelirosa.

—Si— Ino y TenTen soltaron un gritito por la respuesta de Sasuke, Sakura palideció. Sasuke giro la botella quedando entre Sakura y Naruto.

—¿ Verdad o reto Sakura-chan?

—Reto—Dijo alegre la joven, no quería que Naruto preguntara ¿Aun te gusta Sasuke-kun? O cosas así.

—Besa a Sasuke. —Su mandíbula casi cae al suelo, los demás no evitaron reír, incluso Neji solto una risa al ver la cara del Uchiha llena de colores.

—No... No creo que sea conveniente. — Dijo ella.

—A Sasuke no le molestara, lo se—Agrego el rubio. Sakura gateo hasta quedar frente a Sasuke, ya que estaban en el suelo sentados —De lengua, cabe mencionar y por veinte segundos —Dijo con malicia el chico.

—Eso es trampa, solo dijiste un beso y ahora dices que por tanto tiempo y que... —Se sonrojo mucho la joven Haruno. Miro a Sasuke y entonces se acerco lentamente, primero sus labios solo estaban sobre los del chico, sin movimiento alguno, después aunque pareciera una locura pudo sentir que el le correspondió, y entonces profundizó el beso lentamente mientras solo escuchaba el conteo de sus amigos, dieciocho, diecinueve y veinte, no se detuvieron, veintiuno, veintidós, veintitrés, etc. Se separaron, Sasuke giro la cara, y ella regreso a su lugar con un temblor en todo el cuerpo.

—Muy bien frentona— Susurro Ino. La botella giro y TenTen miro a Shikamaru, el cual no dudo en escoger reto.

—Bien—Dijo TenTen —Pasaras 7 minutos en el paraíso con Ino, en el armario de Naruto.

— ¡TenTen! ¿Has enloquecido o que? —La regaño la rubia, Shikamaru se puso de pie y le dio la mano a Ino.

—Son 7 minutos, ¿Que puede pasar? —Dijo Nara con una apariencia despreocupada.

Ambos entraron al armario, estaba oscuro solo tenían una lamparita que el rubio les dio. La chica miraba al rededor de ahí estaba muy pegada a Shikamaru ya que era un armario pequeño —Ino— Susurro el chico llamando la atención de esta, la lamparita parpadeo se quedaba sin baterías. — ¿Te gusta Sai? O ¿Sasuke?

—N...ninguno, Sai es mi amigo y Sasuke era solo un amor de niña, dejo de gustarme mucho antes de que se fuera de Konoha. —El chico miro a otro lado, ella tomo su rostro y lo miro fijo. — ¿Por que lo preguntas?

—No hay que ser genio para saberlo —Ino sonrió y solto una carcajada.

—Me gustaría que me lo explicaras. —Shikamaru se acerco a su rostro y la beso, Ino se colgó de cuello soltando la lámpara, la cual se apago de inmediato. Se besaban y las manos del chico recorrían el bonito cuerpo de la rubia, Ino pensaba que debía agradecer a TenTen mas tarde.

— ¡Siete minutos! —Grito Naruto y TenTen, abrieron la puerta y los chicos salieron, disimuladamente se soltaron de las manos, pero el brillo labial sabor fresas en la boca de Nara los ponía al descubierto.

Los siguientes fueron TenTen y Neji, ella debía bailarle sensualmente, Neji no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a TenTen contonearse sobre el, no era literal, esta sobre el, todos reían.

La luz regreso, la lluvia se detuvo por un momento y el juego termino, Sakura salió de prisa, aun seguía apenada con Sasuke, pero para su sorpresa este la siguió incluso la invito a ir por algo beber, Neji y TenTen caminaban juntos sin decir nada mientras Ino y Shikamaru llevaban sus dedos meñiques entrelazados, Hinata, bien pues ella se quedo a cumplir su reto, el cual es ser la enfermera personal de Naruto, lo curioso fue quien impuso, Neji.

...

—Hinata-chan, creo que necesito un baño de esponja.


End file.
